The Power of the Chosen One
by PokemonFan011
Summary: Ash has won the Sinnoh Cup and is heading back to Pallet, when someone comes to search for Ash's help. Can Ash fulfill the true role of the Chosen One, or will the Pokemon World crumble and all will be lost. Pearlshipping AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1: Ash's Disappearance

This story is dedicated to all pearlshipping fans and especially the many pearlshipping fans at the Official Pearl Shipping Thread at SPPF. Just as I promised, here is a pearlshipping fic filled with drama, love, action, adventure, pearlshippyness and MIND CONTROL!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ash's Disappearance**

"He did it!!! Ash Ketchum is the new Sinnoh League Champion in the most epic battle in ages here in the Sinnoh Region!!!" The announcer shouted into the microphone as the crowd cheered loudly throughout the entire stadium. Ash Ketchum, the Champion jumped in the air with a fist pumped to celebrate his victory. Alongside him was the six Pokémon that helped him become the champion as they to joined him in the air as they too celebrated the victory.

Ash's best friend, the yellow mouse Pikachu was bounced in the air by Ash and his other Pokémon as they celebrated his victory, which gave Ash the win. Everyone of Ash's Pokémon cheered Pikachu as they screamed his name out in their own unique way of talking.

They finally ended the huge celebration as Ash caught the falling Pikachu and hugged his best friend in an embrace that meant a lot to both trainer and his Pokémon.

"Pikachu thanks a lot for everything you did." Ash thanked his best friend as Pikachu told him thanks back by squeaking out his name in a cute manner. Ash then turned to all his other Pokémon and thanked them so much that it caused tears to well up in the corner of his eyes. All his Pokémon smiled warmly at their trainer as some of them too had tears welling up in their eyes.

Then Ash felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and turned to see Dawn giving him a hug and slightly blushed from the contact. She let go causing Ash to turn and look at her and the approaching Pokémon breeder as they both smiled at him and began congratulating him for his victory.

"Thanks you guys. I guess I couldn't have done it without your help either, so thank you so much." Ash thanked as the Pokémon coordinator and breeder both smiled at him.

"Well, since I didn't win the Grand Festival we had to get someone on this journey to win something, right?" Dawn told him as Ash nodded.

"I guess I'm not bad luck after all." Brock laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Both teens looked at Brock slightly confused as he sweat dropped realizing what he just said. "I guess I'm just thinking out loud, forget what I just said." He replied to their confused looks as they all began to laugh.

"Congratulations Ash." The young trainer turned around to see Mr. Goodshaw the old and lovable owner of the Pokémon League Association.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Goodshaw!" Ash thanked his old friend as Goodshaw smiled back.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to present to you, the Sinnoh Cup!" Mr. Goodshaw told Ash as he handed him a beautiful Gold Trophy that had a pokeball carved right in the middle of the cup.

Ash took the trophy and raised it high in the air as the crowd cheered and roared in celebration of Ash winning the Sinnoh Cup as Dawn and Brock clapped their hands in celebration. May, Misty and many of Ash's other friends too clapped their hands in celebration as they watched Ash hold up the Sinnoh Cup Trophy with all his Pokémon at his side.

Ash smiled happily as he took one of his hands and waved back to the crowd as they continued to cheer. Then Ash felt a familiar feeling and then heard a voice that said, '_Chosen One..'_ .'. Ash looked around to find the source of the voice, but saw no one near him. Pikachu looked up at his best friend and gave him a worried look.

"Pikachu? (What's wrong Ash?)" Ash looked down at the yellow mouse Pokémon and just patted his head softly and gave him a warm smile.

"Nothing, it's nothing Pikachu." He reassured him as he got a smile in return.

"Pika. (If you say so.)" Pikachu responded as he joined the other Pokémon in waving back at the crowd.

'What in the world was that?' Ash thought to himself, but shrugged it off and continued waving back to the crowd.

It was almost time for the celebration feast that was hosted by the PLA and Ash was stuck shopping for a suit, with Dawn as she looked for a suit that was the right size for Ash. "Come on Dawn, why can't I just go in my normal attire?" Ash whined toward the blue hair coordinator.

"Come on Ash, you should know why?" Dawn told him not looking at him as she began inspecting the next suit in the rack.

"But still, I look goofy in that type of clothes." He continued to whine as Dawn sighed and turned to look at him.

"We are still going to get you a suit and that's final!" Dawn yelled at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Great she is acting like my mother." Ash whispered, which made Dawn's ear twitch from where she was.

"What was that?" She asked him in a threatening voice, which scared Ash.

"N-nothing, I didn't say anything." Ash told her getting nervous as she continued searching for a suit.

"Ah, here's the right one!" Ash looked up at the suit that Dawn picked out for Ash and frowned as he couldn't believe he was going to be stuck in a suit for hours at the party. "Here why don't you go try it out?" Dawn told him as she gave Ash the suit, which he had no choice but to take it. He headed toward the nearest empty changing room and sighed when he began to take off his vest, white shirt and then finally his pants. He began putting on the suit with Dawn waiting patiently for the Sinnoh Champ.

Ash had a hard time tying the bow that came with the suit, but managed to get it done. Sure it was slightly crooked, but who would notice right? Dawn definitely noticed as Ash opened the door to reveal himself to Dawn as she looked at the trainer. "It looks great, but your bow is crooked." Ash mentally groaned as Dawn walked up and fixed the bow before she began inspecting while walking in circles around Ash. "Perfect!"

Ash smiled at the happy attitude that Dawn gave not only now, but from the journey that got him to where he was now. "Alright Ash, go change back and then we'll go look for a dress for myself. A girl has to look good at a party after all!" She cheerfully said as Ash smiled at her before heading toward the dressing room again and changing back into his clothes.

After the two purchased the suit, Ash was dragged through the mall as Dawn began looking for a store that she liked. Ash groaned as Dawn dragged him into a store that sold nothing but woman clothing. Ash felt kind of nervous when he saw nothing but girls outfits and blushed when they past the bra section of the store until they arrived at the dress section.

Dawn quickly attacked the dresses as she began taking and looking at the dresses and began asking Ash for his opinion. However, Ash didn't know what to say and the only thing that came to his mind was that it looked great on her. But before he could say it, she quickly put it back on the racks and pulled on another dress. Ash watched Dawn look at dress after dress and wished his buddy Pikachu was with him to keep him company. Dawn then found a dress that she loved and went to the dressing room to try it on leaving Ash alone.

Ash sat in the chair and watched many other female customers shop in the store and saw some male shoppers that probably came by force and saw the agony on their faces. He groaned as he placed his elbows on his thigh and laid his head on the palm of his hands as he waited for Dawn to come out. After about ten minutes of waiting Dawn finally came out of the dressing room and saw her twirl in the dress she tried out.

It was red dress that resembled the color of a Charmeleon and looked similar to the dress she usually wore during her contests. It didn't have the designs that her contest dresses had, but had a little symbol of a rose on the left side of her chest. The only main difference between this dress and that was that it made Dawn looked more beautiful and caused Ash to blush a deep red. "Sooooo, what do you think?" She asked him.

Ash slightly opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out which made Dawn giggle at his reaction. "I guess I must look really good if you got nothing to say!" She said as she went back to the dressing room and began changing back to her normal clothes. Ash slouched on the wall and began taking deep breaths as he tried to remove the image of Dawn in the red dress.

'Wow, she really looked good, WHAT, what am I saying!!!! I can't talk about Dawn like that, I mean we're just friends and that's all, right?' He thought as he put his face into his hands and kept them there until Dawn tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Dawn asked as she looked at the boy.

"Yeah of course!" He proclaimed causing Dawn to smile warmly at him.

"Well we better get back if we want to get back to the party in time!" Dawn told him as Ash nodded in agreement. They paid for the dress and began walking back to the hotel room that they stayed in with each holding a bag with their clothes for the party in their hands. Ash and Dawn entered their room and met Brock who already got dressed in his suit and turned around when he saw the two teenagers enter with bags of clothing.

"Finally you guys came back, the party starts in an hour so you better hurry up." Brock told them as Dawn panicked making everyone look at her.

"You're serious, in one hour!" Brock nodded as Dawn did her own version of a quick attack and slammed the door of the bathroom as she began getting ready. Everyone sweat dropped as Ash walked over to his bed and put his bag on the bed. He looked around the room and noticed that Pikachu was no where in sight.

"Hey Brock?" Ash asked causing the breeder to remove his attention from the mirror and look at the teenager.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's Pikachu?" Brock just smiled as he turned back to the mirror and began to fix his bowtie.

"Oh he and the other Pokémon were supposed to head over to the party to help out with something." Brock explained hearing a sigh in relief.

"Okay then, I might as well put on this suit." He said as he took out the black suit from the bag and began to undress himself. Seeing Ash getting undressed, Brock told Ash he was heading toward the party getting an okay from the trainer as he left closing the door behind him. Ash began getting dressed as he put on the suit and tried his best to fix his bowtie. However, every time he got it done, it will pop back into a mess getting Ash annoyed at the stupid thing. "Stupid bowtie!" He said angrily as he stomped his foot hard onto the floor.

"What is with all the ruckus Ash?" He heard Dawn asked.

"I can't get this bowtie thing right!" He said angrily not turning to look at Dawn. "Hey do you think you…" Ash trailed on as he looked at Dawn in the red dress as she smiled at him. Ash was speechless like the time at the store as he looked at Dawn in that same red dress that she brought.

"Here let me fix it for you." Dawn offered as she walked up to him and fixed the tie and gently patted him on the chest. "There you go!"

"T-thanks." He stuttered the only word that he could manage to say.

Dawn looked at Ash and slightly frowned as she looked at the dress. "Is this dress too much?"

"N-no, you look really great." He managed to say turning the frown into a smile as she grabbed Ash's hand and both ran out of the room, heading toward the party.

The celebration was huge as there were lights illuminating the night sky. There were many trainers dressed in suits and dresses as they chatted with each other. There were many Pokémon that served punch and many delicious snacks to the guest and in the far end of the area was a huge sound set that began playing music as everyone enjoyed the festivities. Brock was seen trying to hit on some of the female trainers, but as usual was attacked by the purple toxic frog Pokémon and taken somewhere that nobody knew where.

Dawn and Ash finally arrived and Dawn was easily amazed at how the party was decorated with all the amazing lights and balloons. "Wow, isn't this beautiful!" Dawn said as Ash smile din agreement.

"It sure is!" Ash replied as he too looked at how beautiful the party looked. He then spotted his Pokémon in one corner of the party. Torterra, the big green turtle Pokémon had a tray filled with some punch filled cups and empty cups on its shell, which meant his job was to serve drinks. Monferno was pouring the drinks into the cups that were on the tray, while Pikachu, Buizel and Staraptor were entertaining small children by making faces and pretending to have a battle for the kids enjoyment. Gliscor was the only Pokémon that served desserts to the trainers, but was sometimes clumsy and snapped the plates in half due to his claws. However, the trainer's didn't get mad and laughed at his mistakes and Gliscor laughed along side them.

"Hey Dawn, where are your Pokémon?" Ash asked curious as to why he didn't see any of her Pokémon anywhere.

"Oh, they're over there pumping balloons, but it doesn't look like it is going well." Dawn nervously said as Ash looked over to where she was looking at. Indeed, they were having trouble as Prinplup began arguing with Mamoswine who accidently popped some of the balloons that Prinplup made. Ever since Mamoswine learned to obey Dawn after it had a talk with Ash's Charizard, Mamoswine learned to respect Dawn, but sometimes got into accidents that made many of Dawn's other Pokémon angry. They forgave him later on so her other Pokémon knew he meant well. Lopunny and Pachirisu began to quickly create a lot of balloons and handed them over to Ambipom and her new Pokémon Chingling who handed them out to the small children and many trainer's who gladly accepted them.

"Wow, look at our Pokémon go, they sure know how to help out." Ash said as he looked from his Pokémon to Dawns.

"I know. Hey look Brock is over there!" She said pointing toward where Brock was as Ash saw the breeder.

"Well then let's go!" Ash told her as she nodded and both ran toward Brock. As they got closer to Brock they noticed him slumping on the chair as they felt a certain depressed aura coming from him. "Umm Brock, are you ok?"

"Ash, do you know the feeling of getting rejected by almost every girl at a party!" He asked as the raven haired boy looked at him really confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, but then was surprised when Brock suddenly sprang to life and pointed to the sky in a dramatic fashion.

"Your right, I shouldn't give up!" Brock shouted as Dawn and Ash sweat dropped. "Watch out ladies, Brock is coming to get…" Brock began, but was stopped when Croagunk poison jabbed him in the ribs. "Or m-maybe n-not..." Brock began as he fainted and was dragged by Croagunk somewhere.

"Same old Brock." Dawn laughed nervously as they both sweat dropped. Then Mr. Goodshaw appeared on the stage that was set up moments ago thanks to the help of Machokes and Machamps as he cleared his throat in the microphone getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome all to the celebratory feast as we celebrate the end of the competition!" The trainers and others all cheered like it was the end of graduation. "Now before we can continue partying like there is no tomorrow, I first like to have our Champion Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon that journeyed with him all this way, to come up to the stage!" Everyone clapped and cheered as they watched Ash and his Pokémon head over to the stage and waved back at the crowd.

Mr. Goodshaw shook Ash's hand and spoke through the microphone. "Ash, do you know the reason why you are up here?" Mr. Goodshaw asked as Ash shook his head no. "Well, as a tradition in the Sinnoh Cup the champion always has to say a speech in front of the many trainers, families and citizens. So, are you ready?" Goodshaw asked as he handed the mic to Ash forcefully as Ash nervously looked back to all the trainers and others.

"Well… I guess ….." Ash muttered as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed since he didn't know what to say.

"You can do it Ash!" Ash looked into the crowd and saw Dawn cheering for him to eliminate this embarrassing moment.

"Well, I just want to say that it was an honor to face all these tough trainers and their Pokémon and become the Sinnoh Champ!" He plainly said, but everyone knew it was hard to say a victory speech especially if your not prepared to do one.

"Thank you Ash!" Mr. Goodshaw said to the microphone he stole without Ash even noticing. "I remember when you challenged the Indigo League for the first time." Goodshaw began thinking about the past. "Back then, your were a beginning trainer but proved to be a tough opponent to many trainers as you placed Top 8 in the Silver Conference and Hoenn League. Then finally after many tries, you finally won it all here in the Sinnoh region!"

"You don't have to say all that." Ash muttered embarrassed at what Goodshaw told the many at the party.

"Pikachu. (This sure is embarrassing.)" Pikachu said as he nervously laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Anyway, it is now time for the dance of the evening, even though the party just began, but who cares!" Mr. Goodshaw announced as he laughed. "Now Ash, who will be the lucky person to dance with you in a slow song that is very soothing and brings couples together."

"What!?" Ash asked shocked at the announcement.

"Come on now, don't be shy!" Mr. Goodshaw nudged Ash in the shoulders putting more pressure on Ash.

Without a moment hesitation, Ash chose the first person that came to his mind. "Dawn!"

Dawn stared at Ash and a slight blush appeared on Dawn's face as everyone turned to look at her. Dawn wasn't expecting Ash to pick her and sure she hoped for it, but she didn't expect it. She gulped due to her nervousness and began slowly walking toward Ash with everyone staring at as they made way for her. She blushed even more when she saw everyone's stare and began walking faster until she reached Ash who came down from the stage onto the dance floor.

"Sorry." Ash apologized as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Dawn.

"I-it's ok, there's no need to apologize though. I mean you were under a lot of pressure." Ash chuckled nervously as the MC began to play the slow tune as Ash did the first thing that came to mind as he put his hands on her waist as he saw many people do in movies. Dawn responded by putting her hands on his shoulders and just began to move to the sound of the music. Everyone watched the Champion and his dance partner dance on the dance floor and then after a while joined them with their partners.

Brock finally came back from the mysterious place Croagunk dragged him to and witnessed Ash and Dawn dancing to the slow song. His jaw dropped as he began weeping with a fist in the air. "Don't worry Brock, even though Ash was kissed twice and I never was and now that he is dancing with Dawn does not mean I can't get someone special!" Brock said, but soon hung his head down as he walked toward an isolated location at the party and crouched in the corner and began to weep silently.

Back to Dawn and Ash, both trainers looked into each others eyes as they continued to dance to the rhythm of the music as they were speechless and just wanted to silently dance to the sound of the music. Then the sensation that Ash felt before came back and the voice came back as well, but this time much louder as it gave him a massive headache. 'Chosen One…Chosen One….CHOSEN ONE!!!!'

Ash immediately grabbed his head and screamed at the pain he was feeling from the headache as the voice grew louder and louder. Dawn looked at Ash with concern written all over her face as she tried to help him in any way she could. "Ash are you okay!?" She asked with a worried tone as Ash screamed in more pain and began to bite his teeth down hard as the pain was too much to bear.

Everyone stopped to see the commotion that was happening to the Champion and his dance partner and they saw the Champion on his knees screaming in pain. Pikachu and the other Pokémon noticed their trainer's distress and quickly headed over to Ash and did whatever they could to help Ash. "Pika!? (Ash, what's wrong?!)" Pikachu called out to his best friend as he continued to scream in pain. "Gliscor… (Ash….)" Gliscor whimpered as tears began welling in his eyes as he became worried for his trainer.

"Ash, please tell me what's wrong?" Dawn asked again and then Brock finally got over his depression and went to his friend as he too tried to help him, but it didn't work as Ash continued to scream in pain. Then in an instance, Ash fell to the ground unconscious as everyone looked on with shock.

"ASH!!!!!!" Dawn and Brock shouted as well as the Pokémon with their style of talking as everyone became silent.

Ash winced in pain as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light in the room. The first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes was Dawn, Brock and Pikachu as they all looked down at the raven haired boy. "Dawn…..Brock….Pikachu, what happened?" Ash asked as he couldn't remember anything that happened the night before.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night?" Ash shook his head no as he sighed in understanding. "Well you began to scream in pain and held your head as if you had a massive headache." Brock explained.

"Really, I wonder what happened." Ash wondered as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Pika! (Thank Goodness!)" Pikachu yelled out as he jumped at Ash, who in return gave him a warm hug.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dawn asked as Ash nodded reassuring her. Dawn sighed in relief as she removed the hand that was near her chest and smiled at him.

"What time is it anyway?" Ash asked.

"It's about three in the afternoon." Brock told him. The next thing everyone heard was a loud growl that meant that Ash was hungry and everyone began laughing as Ash was back to normal. "I'll go get you some lunch, okay Ash?"

Ash gave him a nod as Brock left the hotel room and headed toward the cafeteria leaving Ash and Dawn in the room. Pikachu cuddled near his trainer as he was relieved that his trainer was okay. Dawn looked at Pikachu and then back at Ash who was smiling warmly down at his best friend.

Ash saw Dawn frown from the corner of his eyes and turned to look at her. "Dawn, is something wrong?" Dawn looked at him before putting her hands up and waving them from side to side.

"N-nothing, I was just worried." She told him blushing slightly, which couldn't have been seen by someone as dense as Ash.

"Well then don't worry, because I feel much better. Whatever happened was probably something that won't happen again." Ash reassured her making her place the smile he came to adore on her face. Ash then noticed that she was still wearing the dress that he remembered and gave her a confused look. "Umm Dawn, why are you still wearing that dress?"

Dawn looked at the dress and nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I guess since I got so worried about what happened last night, that I didn't want to get changed." Ash just smiled as Brock came back into the room with a tray full of food that Ash did not hesitate to dig into when Brock placed it on the bed.

"It looks like he's as hungry as usual." Brock said as Brock, Dawn and Pikachu laughed causing Ash to chuckle nervously.

After Ash finished his lunch, the trio began to pack up their things as their ship was about to depart for Twinleaf Town. The trio plus Pikachu began to run towards the docks as they heard the final blow of the horn for the passengers to get on the ship. They surprisingly made it and gave their tickets to the assistant and boarded the S.S. Sinnoh (Couldn't think of a name) and it soon departed from the docks.

"I can't believe our adventure is about to be over." Dawn said disappointingly as she frowned with the wind blowing her silky blue hair.

"Don't say that Dawn." Ash told her as he leaned his elbows against the railing. "We can always see each other, I mean through telephone of course. But maybe one day everyone can have a reunion with everybody there like you, Brock, Misty, Max, May and other of our friends."

Dawn smiled as she replied, "Your right Ash, lets just make a promise that we'll always be friends."

Brock and Ash nodded as they both said, "Of course." Dawn smiled at the two before looking back at the ocean. 'It's a promise.'

It took about three days, but the four of them finally arrived at Twinleaf Town and as soon as the entered the docks, they rushed toward Dawn's home where her mother gladly greeted her. "Mom, it's so great to see you!" Dawn said as she embraced her mother in warm hug.

"It's great to see you too Dawn!" She replied as Brock and Ash both looked at mother and daughter sharing a warm hug after not seeing each other for a long time.

Johanna released the hug and turned to look at the two people and Pokémon that stood behind Dawn as she smiled at both. "You guys must Ash and Brock, it's nice to finally meet you after all those phone calls. And you must be Pikachu; it's a pleasure to see you too!"

"Piikachuu! (Same here!)" Pikachu waved at Johanna who smiled at the cute yellow mouse Pokémon.

"It's nice to meet you to Johanna." Brock said as Johanna nodded.

"Why don't you guys come inside, I just made some tea?" Johanna suggested, but both Ash and Brock declined.

"We loved to, but we can't since our boat back to Kanto departs in about twenty minutes, but thanks for the offer." Brock explained as Johanna nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess this is it." Ash spoke up as he walked toward Dawn and reached out his hand. Dawn looked down at it and smiled as she grabbed the hand and did the same to Brock when he reached out his hand. Dawn gave Pikachu a big hug before releasing him and giving him back to Ash. Brock and Ash began walking back toward the docks and waved goodbye as they walked. Dawn waved goodbye as well and began thinking about the times she, Brock and Ash had during their journey throughout Sinnoh.

But the adventure was only beginning.

Soon after, Ash and Brock arrived in Vermillion City and continued to head back toward their home towns as they arrived at the crossroad that lead to Pallet Town and Pewter City.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Ash said to Brock who nodded.

"Pikachu….(I can't believe it's over….)" Pikachu sighed as he slumped his head down onto Ash's shoulder. Brock saw Pikachu being depressed and did the best he could do lighten his mood up.

"Here Pikachu, this is for you." Pikachu perked up as Brock took out some of his home made Pokémon Food and gave it to the yellow mouse Pokémon who took it happily.

"Thanks Brock." Ash thanked him as Brock nodded and put his backpack back on. "Well, I'll see you real soon Brock." Ash told him as he began going to the path that lead to Pallet as Brock nodded and headed the other direction as they both waved goodbye until they were out of sight.

Ash and Pikachu walked down the path that led to Pallet and the sun shined so brightly meaning it was a gorgeous day to travel. However, Ash started feeling the similar sensation and then the voice continued to ring inside his head, but it was not as loud as before. Ash winced in the slight pain his head gave him causing Pikachu to look at him concerned.

"Pika? (Ash, are you ok?)" Pikachu asked his trainer who continued to wince slightly in pain while the voice kept ringing in his head repeating the same two words, 'Chosen One, Chosen One….'

Pikachu perked his ears when he sensed someone approaching them. Ash noticed it and looked at Pikachu who had a concerned look on his face toward whoever was behind them. Ash began to slowly turn and saw someone that hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're…..

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

Well I'm done with this Chapter and hopefully I can get chapter 2 done by Friday or Thursday so stay tuned and let's go Pearlshipping!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Party Assembles

Here is chapter 2 for all you pearlshippy fans out there. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Search Party Assembles**

Delia smiled as she continued preparing the dinner she was making for her son Ash when he arrived. Mr. Mime, or as Delia called him Mimie, cleaned the Ketchum resident from top to bottom leaving no spec of dust anywhere. Delia hummed a tune of a song she heard early in the morning as she thought about how Ash would look like when he was going to walk through the door. She knew Ash was coming since she got a message from him when he was at Viridian City and was extremely glad when she heard the news. She saw him win the Sinnoh Cup over at Professor Oak's house, but hearing it directly from him made her even happier. Yes, she was as chip as a Tailow, but it soon disappeared.

It was three hours since she began cooking and now every one of Ash's favorite foods were on the dinner table with only one thing missing, Ash himself.

"Where in the world is Ash, the foods already cold." She muttered and sighed along with an angry expression on her face afterwards. "He first calls me saying that he'll be home soon, and then he pulls a stunt like this!" She now started shouting while Mr. Mime tried to calm her down. "When he gets here I'm going to…I'm going to…Argh!" She finished as she sat down and crossed her arms in anger.

Mr. Mime sighed, but removed his attention from the angry mother to the now ringing phone in the hallway. "That better be him and he better have a good explanation!" Delia said as she made her way to the ringing phone. She pushed the talk button and was about to yell, but saw that the caller was not Ash but Brock. "Oh, hello Brock." Delia smiled completely forgetting being angry at her son.

"Hey there Mrs. Ketchum, is Ash there?" Brock replied smiling back.

"Ash isn't here yet, but you can leave a message." Brock looked at her in confusion, which Delia noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, Ash should have been home about four hours ago." Delia looked at Brock before her smile quickly turned upside down and turned into a frown.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, about four hours ago is when both of us went our separate ways. It should have taken him about an hour to get to Pallet even if by walking." Delia suddenly became shocked with tears on the brink of falling down her cheeks.

"You don't think something bad happened to my little boy, do you Brock?" Delia asked as Brock gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I bet he just got lost on the way. If you would like, I can go and see if I can try and find him?" Brock offered as Delia shook her head.

"That would be asking for too much Brock, I'm sure Ash will come back soon." Delia told him as Brock smiled in response.

"Ok then, well when he comes back be sure to make him call me back. Oh and Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too harsh on him when he comes back, I really don't want to see a bruised Ash talking to me." Brock chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Brock, you know I would never do such a thing." She reassured him waving her hand.

"That's not what Ash tells me." He whispered causing Delia's ears to perk up.

"What did you say?" Delia asked as sweetly as she could, holding in her anger.

"N-nothing, I g-gotta go so I'll talk to you soon!" Brock replied as he disappeared from the video screen leaving Delia worried as she looked at the door.

"Ash, please come home soon." Delia whispered as we head over to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Hmm, this is very interesting." Professor Oak whispered as he looked over at the documents he received from Professor Birch minutes ago. "But what does this all mean?" He asked himself, but was snapped from his thoughts as he heard his assistant scream. He looked away from the papers and made his way to where he heard Tracey's voice and was surprised at what he saw.

"What's wrong with you Bulbasaur?!" Tracey yelled as he held back Bulbasaur from escaping through the door to the outside.

"Tracey, what seems to be the problem?" Professor Oak asked as he hurried over to his assistant.

"I don't know!" Tracey told the professor. "He was just eating a moment ago and then all of a sudden he tried headed toward the door like he wanted to run away!"

"But why would he do something like that?" Oak wondered as he went around and looked at Bulbasaur's face. He gasped when he saw that Bulbasaur's pupils were dilating like he was angry for some reason.

"What do you think is happening Professor?" Tracey asked as he held back Bulbasaur with all his strength.

"I'm not sure Tracey, but it would be best to keep him somewhere where he won't make a run for it." Oak told Tracey who nodded in understanding and began walking over to _that _room, while trying to keep Bulbasaur from escaping his grip. The Professor rubbed the back of his head as he sighed and tried to think of why Bulbasaur would act like that all of a sudden.

We move to Charific Valley in the Jhoto Region, where we see a group of Charizards holding back one particular Charizard that Lisa tried to calm down. "Come on Charizard, what is the matter with you!?" She yelled, but Charizard was not listening as he continued to roar and struggle from the other Charizard's grips. "Damn it, what the hell got into you all of a sudden?" Lisa muttered as she took out what seemed to be a Sleeping Spray and sprayed it at Charizards face. Charizard then slowly began to doze off and finally fall asleep as the other Charizards all looked down at him.

"Phew." Lisa sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and frowned down at the now sleeping Charizard. "What could have caused Ash's Charizard to go berserk like that?" Lisa wondered before looking up to the sky. 'Hopefully nothing happened to him.'

Our next destination is the city where Ash caught his water Pokémon Squirtle and things were not doing well. The leader of the Squirtle Squad was charging through the city crashing into the many markets and trees as the rest of the Squirtle Squad and Officer Jenny chased after him. "Squirtle, you get back here!" Officer Jenny yelled out as she rode her motorcycle through along the streets with the Squirtle Squad in front of her also chasing after the leader of the Squirtle Squad.

Many townsfolk became petrified when Squirtle ran past them in full speed as others became angry at Squirtle for ruining their business. "I'll cut him off so make sure you catch him once he stops moving, alright?" She ordered the Squirtles.

"Squirtle! (Yes Ma'am!)" They all shouted as Officer Jenny turned to her right and made way to cut off the rampaging Squirtle.

Jenny was able to get in front of the leader of the Squirtle Squad, which did not do anything but made Squirtle continue to charge at her. Jenny was not suspecting to get charged by the Squirtle so she did the first thing that came to her head and shot a net from a gun she had, which captured Squirtle and let the other members of the Squirtle Squad to grab the net and hold it down. Jenny sighed in relief as she got off her bike and made way toward the struggling Squirtle.

"What got into you Squirtle?" Jenny asked as she put her hands on her hips. "You were just putting out a fire and then all of a sudden you went on a rampage."

"Squirtle? (Yeah, what's wrong?)" One of the Squirtles asked as he looked at his leader, who continued to struggle. They all looked at the struggling Squirtle as a frown was placed on all their faces.

Back at the Ketchum Residents….

"Ash will be here any minute." Delia kept telling herself as she sat on the living room couch looking at the door. It was about an hour ago since Brock called and Ash still didn't come back. This made her worry as she got up and walked outside. She searched the streets to see if she could find Ash anywhere, but there was no luck. She sighed before deciding to go visit Professor Oak and see if Ash made it there.

Delia arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory and was greeted by Tracey, who was covered in dirt after trying to restrain Bulbasaur. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum, is something wrong?"

"Hi there Tracey, say is Ash here by any chance?" Tracey gave her a confused look before he shook his head, which worried Delia greatly. "So he's not here as well." Delia whispered sadly as she felt tears at the corner of her eyes as they threatened to fall.

"Mrs. Ketchum what's wrong?" Tracey asked now concerned as Professor Oak walked toward them.

"Ah Delia, what brings you here?" Oak asked, but saw a crying Delia which shocked him completely.

"Mrs. Ketchum would you like to come in and tell us what's wrong?" Tracey suggested as Delia took up his offer and walked inside. She took a seat in the living room as Tracey came in with a plate with cups of tea on top. He placed it on the table before giving Delia and Professor Oak their cups before sitting himself down and taking a sip from his cup.

"So what's wrong Delia?" Oak asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's about Ash, he called me Earlier today to tell me he was going to be home today, but he never came back." Delia tried to hold back her tears as a sniffle escaped.

"Maybe, he's still…" Tracey began, but saw Delia shaking her head.

"Brock said that the place where he and Ash took separate roads was an hour from Pallet and it's been over four hours." She told them both as they looked at the almost crying mother.

"Then something must have happened to Ash along the way." Professor Oak concluded, which caused the tears to now completely stream down her face and caused Tracey and Oak to panic.

"Why did you have to go and say that Professor?!" Tracey asked as he tried to his best to comfort the mother.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud!" Oak defended as he waved his hands in front of him. Tracey sighed at the Professor as he rubbed Delia's back to try and calm her down as she cried into her hands. Then the doorbell rang, which made Delia look up and immediately went to open the door. She opened the door and her smile fell as she saw that it was Brock standing at the door.

"Mrs. Ketchum, is everything alight?" He asked as he looked at the bloodshot eyes of Ash's mother. She shook her head and began walking back toward the living room where Oak and Tracey were surprised to see Brock enter the room alongside Delia.

"Brock what are you doing here?" Tracey asked as Brock sat down next to Professor Oak.

"Well when Ash never called me back I got worried and rushed over here to see if there was anything wrong. So I'm guessing that Ash isn't back yet?" Brock asked as the three shook their heads. "I see." Brock plainly said as he looked down.

All four of them were silent, until Brock stood up and clenched his fists. "I'll go look for him." Brock announced as Delia smiled at Brock's determination.

Tracey afterwards stood up as well. "I'll go too, the more the merrier." Tracey told them as Brock nodded. "Alright then, I'll be right back Brock. I'll just get my Pokémon and we'll head out." Brock nodded again as he watched Tracey leave and turned toward the frowning Delia.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, we'll find Ash no matter what it takes." Delia looked up at Brock and saw the determination in his face as she slowly smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, it's great to know Ash has such good friends." Brock smiled back and once Tracey came back they both headed out and began their search for the missing Ash Ketchum. Delia watched the two head out as Oak walked behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Delia; I know that they will find him." Delia smiled at Oak before turning back to the two disappearing figures as she clutched a hand close to her chest.

Some time later, Brock and Tracey were still searching for the missing Ash Ketchum as they couldn't find any trace of him at all. "Man, how could someone just disappear like that?" Tracey asked as he looked through some bushes to find anything that was related to Ash.

"I don't know, but Ash has been in more tricky situations and this wasn't the first time he was missing." Brock replied as he moved a piece of branch out of the way.

Tracey and Brock continued to search and watched as the sun began to set, but that didn't stop them from finding their friend. Tracey moved a small boulder that blocked his path and once he moved it out of the way, he began to look around the new surrounding. Then Tracey was hit by a Bubble Beam attack that hit him straight in the face as he fell to the floor. Brock saw what happened and ran toward Tracey who twitched a leg muscle from the sudden attack.

"Hey Tracey are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." He replied as Brock helped him up. Tracey shook his head and then rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, are you oaky?" Said a female voice that Brock recognized as he slowly looked up to see the blue hair coordinator Dawn staring back at Brock before squealing in surprise.

"Dawn?" Brock asked as he couldn't believe who it was.

"Brock! I finally found you!" Dawn shouted as Prinplup walked beside her and smiled at the sight of Brock.

"What are you doing here Dawn?" Brock asked as he helped Tracey to his feet.

"I just came by to visit you and Ash before I head over to Hoenn to compete in the contests there." She told him, but then looked at Tracey who cleaned the dirt off his pants. "Oh I'm sorry you're the guy Prinplup used her attack on." Dawn apologized as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it." Tracey reassured her. "My name is Tracey by the way." He introduced himself as he reached out his hand which Dawn gladly shook. "It's nice to finally meet you Tracey. Ash and Brock have told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Dawn." Tracey smiled before turning to Brock.

"We better continue our search before it gets dark Tracey." Brock told him as Tracey nodded.

"Search for what?" Dawn asked as she got curious.

"Dawn there is something we need to tell you." Brock told her with a frown. Dawn looked at Brock and began to worry at whatever the news was as she, Brock and Tracey all sat down at the camping spot Dawn set before Prinplup attacked Tracey.

"So what's wrong Brock?" Dawn asked as she looked at them both who frowned.

"Dawn, Ash is missing. We can't find him anywhere." Dawn's eye widened as she looked at Brock who she thought was just joking around, but she saw that he was telling the truth.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Dawn asked concerned about what happened to the person she cared for a lot.

"Well, he was supposed to get home hours ago, but he never showed and we all got worried." He explained as he saw the look of concern on Dawn's face.

"But that doesn't mean he's missing, I mean he could have just gotten lost. I mean that this is Ash were talking about." Dawn tried to reason, but Brock shook his head.

"I told that to his mom as well, butt hat doesn't seem to be the case." Brock explained. "Ash knows this part of Kanto like the back of his hand so there was no way he could have gotten lost. Which is why we think something must have happened to him."

"From what we know is that Ash seemed to have disappeared around this part since this is where the road to Pallet leads to." Tracey told them both.

"Ash." Dawn whispered as Brock walked over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Brock told her, which made her smile a little.

"We better head back; it's too dark to search much longer. We'll try looking for him or anything that could tell us about him tomorrow morning." Tracey told them as they nodded and headed back to Pallet.

Dawn, Brock and Tracey arrived in front of Ash's house and rang the doorbell until Delia came to open the door. "Brock, Tracey and who's this?" Delia asked as she looked at Dawn.

"This here is Dawn, the coordinator who was traveling with me and Ash in Sinnoh." He introduced Dawn.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Dawn greeted her as she bowed her head in respect.

"It's nice to meet you too, it's always nice to see one of Ash's…" She began, but stopped when she looked back at Tracey and Brock. "Did you find anything about him?" Delia asked hoping they found something. When she saw their faces she knew they found nothing and just looked down at the floor.

"Is it okay for us to stay here for the night, Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked causing her to look back at them. "If we stay here we can look for Ash bright and early tomorrow." Delia nodded as she allowed Brock and Dawn in, while Tracey headed back to Professor Oak's lab.

Delia told Brock that he could take the couch which he gladly accepted and told Dawn that she can stay in Ash's room, which she objected at first but finally gave in as she headed toward his room. When she entered his room, she saw everything that Ash had in his room. He had Pokémon merchandise, posters and even Pokémon furniture. Dawn placed her bag on the floor and made her way to the shelf that was next to his bed and saw all the badges and other awards he won and was impressed at his accomplishes.

She sniffed the air of the room and noticed that it smelled just like him. For some reason she liked the smell and felt like Ash was next to her. She decided that it was time to go to bed and made her way to Ash's bed and felt uncomfortable when she first sat on the bed. However she gulped on nothing and laid her head on the pillow and cover herself with the sheet. She turned toward the window and saw the many stars in the night sky. She slowly sat up on the bed and clapped her hands together and closed her eyes as she prayed to whatever God was out there. 'Please just let Ash be okay, wherever he is.' After wards she fell asleep as a small tear fell down her cheek onto the bed as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Professor Oak's lab….

Oak sat in his chair as he chatted with the Professor Birch on the big computer screen in his lab.

"I see so Ash is missing?" Birch said as he tried to take in what Oak said. "Do they know what happened?"

"No, Tracey told me they searched everywhere from Pallet to the nearest town and found nothing at all. They plan on looking again tomorrow morning." Oak told him as he nodded.

"This is all so weird, how could Ash just disappear like that?" Birch thought as he put a hand on his chin.

Oak nodded in agreement and tried to think to see if he knew why he would go missing. He knew Brock, Dawn and Tracey would need all the help they could get so he asked Birch a question. "Say Birch, do you think you can send May and Max over here to Pallet?"

Birch gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"We need all the help we can get in finding about what happened to Ash, like what Tracey said, the more the merrier." Oak explained as Birch understood what he was getting at.

"But it would take them a long time to get there, but there is one person I know who can get them there by tomorrow morning." Birch told him.

"Really?" Oak asked. "Well, who is he?"

"His name is Brendan and he's a Pokémon Trainer who has been helping me with my Pokémon research. I can get him to go and pick up both May and Max and should be at Pallet by sunrise." Birch informed Oak as he nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he mind getting someone else?" Oak asked.

"Who?"

"Misty of Cerulean City, she's one of Ash's friend and both May and Max should know her." Oak told him.

"Very well, I'll tell him. See ya." Birch told Oak as he waved goodbye before the screen turned back into his desktop.

Oak sighed as he looked at the time and noticed the time. He definitely needed to go to speak, but before he did he needed to check on a certain Pokémon.

The morning sun shined upon Ash's room as it shined brightly on Dawn's face as she winced. She opened her eyes and sat up as she stretched her arms back. She yawned loudly as she slowly got up and took her clothes before walking toward the bathroom. Brock was downstairs helping Delia with breakfast when all of a sudden they heard the doorbell ring. Delia had a small smile on her lip as she headed toward the door.

When she opened it, she was shocked to see Misty, May, Max and some other trainer she never met before at her doorstep. "Mrs. Ketchum it's so nice to see you again!" Misty bowed as well as did the others.

"Misty, May and Max it's so nice to see you and who's this?" Delia asked as she turned toward a male trainer who had white hair and wore the same color clothing as May did in Hoenn. May was wearing the same type of clothing as before, but this time the color was not red, but green.

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, the name is Brendan." He told her as he bowed his head again as a sign of respect.

"Brendan is an old friend of ours and became a Pokémon Trainer a few months before me." May explained as Delia smiled.

"May, Misty and Max it's good to see you guys again." Brock said as he walked toward them with a smile on his face.

"It's great to see you too Brock!" Max shouted as he looked up at Brock.

"It's great to see you too max, but what are you guys doing here and who's this?" Brock asked.

"This is Brendan, an old friend of mines and Max's." May told him as Brendan and Brock shook hands.

"It's great to meet you Brendan." Brock said as he nodded.

"Why don't you all come in?" Delia suggested as they all agreed and entered the Ketchum residents as they all sat at the dinner table.

Brock was the first to speak up, "So why are you guys here?"

"Oh that's right, we heard about Ash." Misty told him as they all frowned except for Brendan who never met Ash.

"So Professor Oak called Professor Birch and told Brendan to come and pick us up and come here to Pallet to help you guys find Ash." May explained as Brock nodded.

"So did you guys find anything yesterday?" Max asked the breeder who shook his head as Max frowned.

Then the doorbell rang again, but before Delia could get up, she heard Dawn yell out that she was going to open it. When Dawn, opened the door she saw Tracey who smiled at her and Dawn let him in the house as they both entered the kitchen and Dawn was surprised to see all those people.

"May, Max and Misty what are you all doing here?" She asked as they smiled at her.

"We heard about Ash, and Professor Birch asked Brendan to pick us up and come here so that we can help you guys look." May said as she pointed to Brendan when she said his name.

Brendan and Dawn both nodded as they greeted each other before going back to the matter at hand.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tracey asked the group.

"It's best to go look around the area where Ash was last and see if we can find any clues." Brock suggested.

"Your right, that's the best way to go." Brendan agreed.

"But what happens if we don't find anything?" Misty asked.

"We can use this." Tracey told them as he held out a Pokeball. They all looked at the Pokeball and then back at Tracey as they gave him a confused look.

"How is that going to help?" May asked.

"Well, yesterday Ash's Bulbasaur acted really strange." Tracey told them.

"How strange?" Max asked.

"Well, before Mrs. Ketchum came to us Bulbasaur acted like he wanted to run away from the laboratory and head somewhere." Tracey explained.

"So then you think that Bulbasaur might lead us to Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well according to the Professor, he believes that Bulbasaur only reacted like that when he knows something is wrong with his trainer. So it is possible." Tracey told them as they all understood.

"Well, we won't get anywhere staying here." Dawn told them as she stood up from her seat as the others looked at her. "Let's go find Ash!"

"Yeah!!!!"

Meanwhile…..

"Are you sure about what you're telling me?" A black haired teen asked the pink Pokémon he was talking to.

"Yes, the only way to defeat them is by using your power. It is your duty after all." The pink Pokémon told him.

"I guess I have no choice. Fine I'll do it, but I don't want my friends to get involved." The pink Pokémon looked at the teen in front of him.

"Very well."

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Well, I'm done with this chapter for all you pearlshippers at SPPF and many other fans out there, so see ya until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Silver Feather

Well, here is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Silver Feather**

The gang of Dawn, Brock, Tracey, Misty, Max, May and Brendan all left the Ketchum residents with one thing in mind and that was to find anything about Ash's disappearance. Delia Ketchum wished them all good luck as she watched them disappear into the horizon and prayed they find anything about her son.

The gang arrived at the same spot where Brock and Tracey began their search the day before and Brock turned toward the others to tell them what they had to look for. "It's best to keep an eye out on anything that may give us a clue about Ash's disappearance." Brock told them, receiving nods as he continued. "It's best to split up with two teams of two and a team of three to help us find something more quickly. Remember that if you find anything make sue to inform us by sending someone or one of your Pokemon to find and lead us to where you found something." They all nodded as they all got into teams that consisted of Brock and Dawn, Misty and Tracey, and May, Max and Brendan as the team of three.

The three teams all went their separate ways as they began their search for the missing trainer, which they all missed dearly.

Dawn and Brock began their search by looking around the place where Dawn reunited with both Brock and Tracey as they searched the whole area. Brock wanted to know what happened to his best friend, but when he looked over at Dawn he noticed that she really wanted to know what happened to him. Brock frowned at the young coordinator and watched as she frantically searched for some type of clue to Ash's disappearance. Brock cleared his throat to get the attention of the young coordinator, which he did so as she turned to look at him.

"You know Dawn, you should calm down. I'm sure that nothing happened to Ash that will cause him to get hurt. Ash has saved the world countless times, so I'm sure he's just fine." He told her, but it didn't help as she looked down with a frown on her face still present.

"I know Brock; it's just that I'm really worried. What if he's hurt or something?" Dawn told him as she turned away from the breeder.

"Trust me; I'm sure he's fine." He replied as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Right, I mean this is Ash were talking about." Dawn smiled as she returned to her search. Brock knew that her smile was fake, but didn't press the issue since Dawn seemed to calm down in her search. He returned to his search, but still wondered if what he told Dawn was really true or not. He slapped himself mentally to erase any bad thoughts as both of them continued their search in silence.

Misty and Tracey walked down the road that connected Pallet to Viridian as they made sure they looked at both sides so that they didn't miss anything. After they were close to Viridian, they made there way back and looked around to make sure they did not miss anything. They were both silent as they searched, but Misty was the one who broke the silence.

"Tracey, what do you think could have happened to Ash?" Tracey turned his attention from what he was looking at to the orange head gym leader next to him as he began to open his mouth to answer.

"It's probably nothing that could get Ash into any danger." He told her.

"You're probably right, but still it's not like a person can just suddenly disappear like this." She told him as Tracey sighed not knowing what to say to the concerned gym leader. They continued to walk back and forth, but had no luck in finding anything.

May had enough of her brother as the two kept on arguing over something that Brendan really did not want to be a part of. Brendan sighed as he searched for anything that had to do with a person's disappearance. However he had trouble thinking as the two Maples continued their argument. Sighing once more, he walked over to the two arguing and regretted when he asked them a question. "What are you two arguing about now?"

Max looked at Brendan and pointed a finger at May before replying. "Brendan, can you please tell May to stop bossing me around and let me search those boulders over there!" He pointed toward the boulders that looked a hazardous death trap.

Brendan sweat dropped as he turned back to Max. "Umm, Max no offense but that doesn't look safe." Max couldn't believe he took May's side as May looked proud in her win.

"But-" Max began before he was interrupted by May.

"No way Max and that is final!" She shouted as Max groaned and pouted at her, which did not faze her one bit.

"Now that we got this argument settled, why don't you guys tell me about this Ash person?" Brendan asked the two. May and Max began to inform Brendan of Ash, from when they met him to the many times he helped them out in tough situations, as well as his many battles. Brendan was impressed at the many accomplishments Ash had and was very impressed when they told him that he won the Sinnoh Cup a while ago.

"It sounds like this Ash person is a very powerful trainer, huh?" He said as he took in everything they told him.

"You know it! If it wasn't for Ash, May would still trade her Pokemon for a trip around the world!" Max told him as May blushed a light shade of red.

"Max!" She yelled at her younger brother, which caused Brendan to sweat drop as the two started a new argument.

Just then something shined at a distance that Brendan began walking toward, causing May and Max to stop their fight to look at Brendan. "Umm, Brendan is something wrong?" May asked as she and Max followed Brendan.

Brendan ignored her question as he continued to walk toward the object that began to shine at the sun's reflection. After they got closer May and Max noticed the shiny object and saw that it was a silver feather.

"What is that?" May asked.

"It looks like some sort of feather of a Pokemon." Max pointed out as he watched Brendan pick it up and observed it.

"It might just be a clue." Brendan told them as they nodded in agreement. May then threw a Pokeball, which opened to reveal a beautiful butterfly Pokemon named Beautifly.

"Alright Beautifly, I want you to go find the others and bring them back here." Beautifly nodded as she flew off to find the others.

"This feather….it can't be…" Brendan whispered as he looked at the feather. May and Max looked at him before looking at each other.

After a while of waiting, Dawn and the others finally arrived and saw Brendan, May and Max looking at something, but turned their attention from it to the four that just arrived.

"You guys came!" May said as her Beautifly landed and sat on her head."Great job Beautifly!"

"Beautifly (Your Welcome!)"

"So, what's up?" Brock asked as Brendan nodded and showed him the silver feather that they found. Brock took the feather from Brendan as he looked at it and passed it on to the others to see if it was familiar to any of them.

When it reached Tracey, he looked at it before showing it to Misty and both their eyes widened when they recognized the feather. "I remember this feather." Everyone looked at Misty in shock.

"Yeah, if I'm correct this feather belongs to the Pokemon Lugia!" Tracey told the others getting shocks from everyone.

"Just as I thought." Brendan whispered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Lugia, you mean the legendary Lugia!" Max shouted as his eyes went into shock.

Misty nodded as she took the feather from Tracey and looked at it before confirming it. "There is no doubt that this is a feather from a Lugia." Everyone looked at the feather in amazement and then an idea hit both Tracey and Misty.

"We know where Ash is!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Where!?" Dawn shouted as she ran toward the two.

"There is only one island he would probably be on and that's Shamouti Island!" Misty told her.

"Shamouti Island?" She asked them.

"I remember now." Brock said out loud as they looked at him. "If I'm not mistaking, isn't that the same island where all these natural disasters began." Tracey and Misty nodded as everyone else began to remember all the natural disasters that occurred some years ago.

"You mean Ash had something to do with it?" May asked.

"Ash wasn't the one who started it, but ended it. It was some Pokemon Collector that disturbed the legend that caused all those natural disasters." Misty explained.

"What really did happen?" Brendan asked.

"I think we should head back to Professor Oak's lab, it's a long story." Tracey told them as they nodded in agreement and headed back toward Oak's laboratory.

"I see…." Professor Oak told them as he looked at the feather and observed it.

"Do you think it's the Lugia from Shamouti Island?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I believe it is." Professor Oak told her as the gang all smiled knowing that they might have found out where Ash is. "So what are you planning to do?"

They all looked at Oak and were confused by what he meant. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"If this is Lugia's feather, then Ash was not kidnapped but went on his own free will." Professor Oak explained. "It could mean that something is up that concern him with his duties of the Chosen One."

Everyone besides Misty and Tracey all looked at him confused by the whole 'Chosen One' thing. "What is all this business about a Chosen One?" Brock asked.

"That's right; you guys don't know what really happened years ago." Oak said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "It looks like we have a lot of explaining to do."

So for the next couple of hours Misty, Tracey and Professor Oak explained to the others about the Prophecy of the Chosen One, Lawrence III, Lugia and the three titan birds, and how Ash saved the world.

"Ash really did all that?" Dawn was the first to speak after they finished.

"Yeah he did, it was all a really weird experience." Misty told her.

"Wow, I can't Ash is so cool that he saved the world!" Max shouted as he shown new respect to the person he considered as an older brother.

"That is not the only time he saved the world Max." Brock told him as Max looked at Brock.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Ash has saved not only the world, but a bunch of us as well." Brock told Max as he explained the time he saved his mom from the Unknown, the way he saved the planet from Mewtwo and many other adventures that caused him to save someone or the world.

'Is Ash really that amazing?' Dawn thought as she listened to the stories of Ash.

Just then Brock was stopped from his story telling as a message appeared on Professor Oak's computer telling him that someone was calling him. Oak turned his attention to the computer and clicked on the button and saw a video of Professor Ivy from her lab. "Professor Ivy, what made you call me?"

"Professor Ivy, it's so great to see you. Right, Brock?" Misty turned to look at Brock, but saw him in the corner depressed as everyone sweat dropped at his antics.

"It's nice to see you too Misty, Professor Oak. I called to inform you that there have been reports of certain phenomenons at the Orange Islands." Ivy told them as they all looked at her in shock.

"What kind of phenomenon?" Oak asked.

"There have been reports that strange weather have begun to form on many islands. But the weird thing is that many islands have begun to disappear where the weather have gone really bad." Ivy informed which shocked everyone.

"How is that even possible?" Tracey asked.

"I'm not sure, but one witness informed me that he saw an island completely vanish into thin air. He also told us that when he got closer to the disappeared island the weather suddenly turned so bad that his boat was crushed by the waves." Ivy explained.

"What in the world is going on?" May asked.

"It seems some prophecy is being disturbed." Oak concluded. "If I'm right then this prophecy has something to do with the Chosen One." Everyone looked at Oak as they knew who he was referring to.

"Then there is only one thing to do; head to Shamouti Island." Brock announced as they looked at him.

"Brock is that you?" Professor Ivy yelled out, but suddenly Brock went back to his corner and went to depressed mode after hearing Professor Ivy's voice.

"Well then I guess you all should head there." Oak told them as they nodded.

"But how do we get there?" May asked.

"Don't worry about that." They all turned to Brendan who smiled at them. "I can get my Pokemon to fly us there, so transportation is nothing to worry about."

Dawn thanked Brendan who nodded back as the gang knew their next destination; Shamouti Island.

"It seems your friends know where you are." A voice told the black haired teen.

"Then we have to leave this place for now." The teen told him as the flying type Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Then let us go, before they arrive." The teen nodded and went to prepare himself for his voyage. As soon as the teen left, the flying type Pokemon turned toward the pink Pokemon that stood by his side. "Make sure you do not mention anything about him from his friends, am I clear?"

"Yes sire." The pink Pokemon told him as he bowed his head.

"No one must get involved with his destiny. Otherwise they will feel nothing but pain and sorrow." The flying type Pokemon stated as he waited for the teen to return.

"Yes, they shall not know anything about his situation." The pink Pokemon replied as they saw the teen come outside along with a yellow Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Let us go."

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get to let you know a little bit more about the plot. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival on Shamouti Island

Ok guys here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arrival on Shamouti Island**

The gang all began to prepare for their voyage to Shamouti Island where they suspected Ash to be located. They however had a bump in their plans as Brendan was having trouble collecting the Pokemon that would take them to the island.

"Come on Brendan, what's taking so long?" May whined as she looked completely bored, slumping down on the couch in Oak's lab.

"Stop whining May!" Max told his sister as she glared at him.

"I will once Brendan gets those Pokemon here!" May retorted back at Max just sighed not wanting to start an argument with his sister.

"Come on, why won't you pick up?" Brendan asked as he tapped his finger on the table while he tried to get a hold of someone. Then once again as it did many times before a picture of a Grimer appeared on the screen as above the Grimer said the line was disconnected. "Oh come on!"

"Who are you trying to call anyway?" Misty asked as she walked up behind him. Brendan sighed as he called the number again. 'Strange, I feel like I recognize that phone number.' Misty thought, but shrugged it off.

"I'm trying to call the man who has some of my Pokemon that we are going to need. But for some reason that lazy oaf won't pick up." Brendan explained as he was now getting furious.

"Here let me try." Dawn offered as Brendan gave her the phone.

"Be my guest." Dawn nodded as she listed to the phone ring, before she heard the answering machine pick up.

_Sorry, but I'm either not here or just too lazy to pick up. So if you're either a pretty girl or just one of the trainer's that left their Pokémon here, please leave a message after the tone. If you not either then LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!_

Dawn jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst at the end, but calmed as she was about to leave a message. "Hi whoever this person is, but if your there please pick up. It's a matter of life and death and we really need some of the Pokemon that Brendan left with you. So please answer the machine." Dawn said sweetly, but the phone did not pick up. Dawn pouted as she then tried a different message. "Ok look we need your help, a trainer named Ash Ketchum disappeared and we believe that he is on Shamouti Island. We need Brendan's Pokemon to get there, so please answer."

Everyone looked at Dawn and frowned when the other line of the phone did not pick up. Dawn frowned deeply as she was about to hang up the phone. However, before she hung up everyone began to hear a voice as Dawn immediately put the phone back into her ear. "Hello?"

"He…ll……o?" She heard the voice through the static as the phone tried to locate the signal. When it finally did, everyone watched as the image of a man who looked like he was in his middle 40's appeared on the screen. Misty and Brock suddenly recognized the man as they immediately charged toward the screen surprising mostly everyone in the room, especially Dawn as she tried not to drop the phone.

"Tom, is that you?" Both of them asked.

"Misty, Brock is that you?" The man asked as he took a good glance at the two. The man had black hair that was similar to Ash's but darker. He had brown eyes and was wearing a white tee as it looked like he just got out of bed. He biceps muscles were seen as they all guessed he worked out, but were even surprised to see his face not filled with wrinkles like some 40 year olds. He wore sweatpants and a necklace hanging around his neck with what looked like a golden feather attached to the feather. However the one thing that surprised everyone the most was that the man had a cane in his hand as they guessed he must have been crippled.

"Yes it's us; it's so great to see you again! I new I recognized that phone number!" Misty exclaimed.

"So you forgot my phone number, huh?" Tom told her as he gave her a questionable eyebrow.

"I-It's not like we forgot about you." Misty tried to clarify herself.

"I was joking Misty, I mean I usually forget the phone numbers of half the trainers that leave their Pokemon here." Tom told her as he began to laugh getting sweat drops from both Misty and Brock. However they soon joined in with Tom as they began to laugh. "Ok, it wasn't that funny!" Tom shouted causing both Brock and Misty to straighten up in fear of his tone.

"R-Right!" They both said as everyone else just looked at them confused.

"Umm, who is that?" Max asked curious as was everyone else.

"Oh right, you guys never met." Misty said as she turned to look at them. "That's Ash's father!" Everyone in the room gasped as they stared wide eyed at the man they found out to be Ash's father.

"Hiya!" He told them as he smiled and waved his hand at them.

"No way, so this is Ash's father!?" Max shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of the screen.

"Yep and from what I've heard you must be Max, Norman's son." Max looked at him with in amazement that he knew him.

"Amazing how did you know!?!?" Max asked as he bounced up and down.

"Because he's a stalker. He's been stalking Ash and us ever since our journeys in Kanto and Jhoto. He then followed us to Hoenn and then Sinnoh." Brock told Max as he suddenly lost all his happiness.

"I'm not a stalker!" Tom shouted back blushing slightly.

"Yeah right!?" Misty and Brock said in unison.

"What's wrong with looking out for your son?" Tom said as he hugged his knees to his chest as he went to the corner as it went to depressed mode.

Everyone sweat dropped as they looked on while some of them gave him nervous chuckles. Then they watched as Tom stood up and began walking back to the screen, but this time he had a serious face. "Alright talk, what do you guys need me for?" Tom asked as he helped his right leg onto his desk and then placed his other leg on top of it as he began to relax. "Oh and make it quick, One Piece starts in about 5 minutes."

Brendan walked up the screen and moved Max from the seat as he sat down and looked at Tom. "Alright Tom listen, I need you to transfer me my Flygon, Pidgeot, Staraptor and my Fearow here to Professor Oak's laboratory pronto." Brendan demanded as he waited for Tom's response.

"Mind me asking why?" Tom asked curious why he needed all those Pokemon.

"It's to find your son." Brendan told him, but got no response from Tom. "We believe he is located at Shamouti Island and for some reason a Lugia is involved with this whole thing."

"What makes you say a Lugia is involved?" Tom asked as he watched Brendan motion someone to give him something.

"This is why. This Silver Feather belongs to a Lugia and both Misty and Tracey believe that the only Lugia that would need Ash would be the one near Shamouti Island." Brendan explained as he showed Tom the feather.

Tom just sighed as he closed his eyes and then looked back at Brendan, as well as the group all around him. "Let me give you some advice." He began as they leaned in closer. "Whatever Ash is doing with Lugia seems to be only his problem, so you guys shouldn't meddle." Dawn's eyes widened as she pushed her way to the front of the screen.

"How could you say that!? Who knows what is happening to Ash right now!?" Dawn yelled at him as he wasn't fazed by her sudden out burst.

"It's not like Ash is getting tortured by anyone. He is probably fine, so you don't have to worry." Tom explained as he removed his feet from the desk, using his hands to bring down the leg that hurt him. "Fine I won't stop you, just remember that I warned you. I will send those Pokemon right now, so just wait for them." Brendan nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, One Piece will begin in about a minute and I can't forget to watch my favorite show." He told them as he was about to disconnect, but was stopped when Max suddenly asked him a question.

"Hey can you tell me why you have a cane?" Max suddenly asked as May hit him on the head.

"MAX!! Apologize to Mr. Ketchum this instance!" May shouted.

"What, I was curious!" Max yelled back.

"I'll spare the long details. I injured my leg saving Ash from a herd of Tauros's when he was young. Happy now, well I'll be going now." Tom told him as he disconnected the phone call as the screen turned blank.

"Wow, so that's how." Max whispered by suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine from the glare he got from May.

"Max, that was very rude!" She scolded as Max put his hands up to protest.

The two began to bicker as Brendan stood up from the seat and began walking over to the Pokemon Transfer System (PTS) as he waited for the arrival of his flying Pokemon. Dawn just stared at the blank screen and thought back to what she said of Ash's father not caring about him. She felt horrible when she yelled at him for that and was felt really horrible when he told them that he became crippled after risking his own life to save a young Ash.

Misty noticed her sadness as she walked up to the young coordinator and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat about it." Misty told her as Dawn nodded before they turned their attention to Brendan who finally received the Pokemon they were going to use to get to Shamouti Island.

Brendan went immediately outside and released his old friends from their Pokeballs as they all were glad to see their trainer. "It's so great to see you guys again!" Brendan told them as he smiled.

"Flygon (It's great to see you again Brendan!)"

The other Pokemon agreed with Flygon as they all were happy as chirping birds to be reunited. May watched the scene from the door as she smiled on how great Brendan acted with his Pokemon. "Hey May, what are you doing?" May suddenly jumped in surprise as she looked down toward Max and put her hands up and waved them in nervousness.

"Oh nothing Max!" She replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh I see, you were checking out Bre-" Max began, but stopped him by placing her hand in front of his mouth. Brendan turned around after hearing voices and saw Max and May at the door.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Brendan asked as May looked at him and quickly removed her hand from max's mouth and placed one behind her head.

"Nothing Brendan, nothing at all. I'm just going to call the others." May said with a slight blush on her face as she ran back inside. Max just smirked as he know had some info on his sister, while Brendan just looked at the brunette confused on what just happened.

May walked back to the room where the others were as she began to collect her thoughts. 'What's this feeling I'm getting?' She thought, but shrugged it off as she arrived to see the others packing their belongings. "Hey guys, it's time to go." She announced as everyone gave her a nod as Tracey came into the room all packed with Professor Oak behind him.

"Well, I wish you guys all good luck and I hope you find Ash." Professor Oak told them as they nodded approvingly.

"Thanks Professor!" They all replied as they began to walk out, but before they did the television that was on suddenly had a big bright red info that said 'Breaking News'. Oak went toward the television and tuned the volume up as Dawn and the others stayed behind to listen on what the news was, and boy was it not pretty.

"Breaking News! There have been reports of two Pokemon going on a rampage in both the Kanto and Jhoto region." Everyone gasped as they continued listening. "The police have identified them as a Charizard and a Squirtle." The anchorwomen announced as clips from the rampaging Charizard and Squirtle appeared on the screen destroying towns in their paths. Everyone was in shock as they recognized the two Pokemon to be Ash's. However before they waited for more of the news to be reported, several cries were heard out in the back.

The gang ran outside and managed to see several of Ash's Pokemon holding back what looked like Ash's Bulbasaur.

"Sceptile (Don't let go!)" Sceptile ordered the others as they agreed and held onto the rampaging Bulbasaur as it slowly moved toward the exit of the corral.

"Oh no, we got to help!" Brock shouted as they nodded and ran toward the Bulbasaur and helped the Pokemon by trying to calm Bulbasaur down. However nothing worked as Bulbasaur began using vine whip and attacked everyone around him.

"Bulbasaur calm down!" Tracey yelled out through the pain he received from Bulbasaur's vine whip attack.

"Quick Tracey get his Pokeball!" Oak shouted as he grabbed a hold of Bulbasaur's bulb.

"Right!" Tracey shouted as he moved away and took out Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "Return Bulbasaur!" Tracey shouted as the Pokeball shot a red beam to changed Bulbasaur into energy and returned him back into the Pokeball.

Everyone sighed in relief as they tried to catch their breath and then Brendan and Max ran toward them to see if they were okay. "Are you guys ok?!" Max shouted as everyone nodded.

"What happened?" Brendan asked.

"For some reason, Ash's Bulbasaur began to go on a rampage in the corral and tried to escape!" Misty told them as their eyes widened.

"And not only that, but Ash's Charizard and Squirtle also are going on a rampage." May added shocking Brendan and Max more.

"But the real question is, what could make those three go on some sort of rampage?" Brock wondered as everyone couldn't answer.

"All we know is that we need to find Ash!" Dawn said as they agreed.

"But, what about Ash's Charizard and Squirtle?" Brendan asked.

"If I'm correct, they ware probably heading toward where Ash is." Oak explained as they listened. "So wherever Bulbasaur and Ash's other Pokemon head to, that must be where Ash is. Plus we might meet them their." Oak concluded as they agreed with his reasoning.

"Then we better head over to Shamouti Island pronto!" Brock said as they nodded and stood up.

"Alright then, we should probably split up into teams and take use my flying Pokemon to get there." Brendan told them as they nodded as the gang split up into groups. Tracey and Misty both grabbed a hold of Fearow's wings as Fearow rose to the sky. Dawn and May hopped onto Staraptor's back and held on tight as Staraptor rose to the sky and followed Fearow. Brendan helped Max onto Flygon as Brendan then sat behind him and ordered Flygon to rise and it did following the others. Brock was the last one as he got on Pidgeot's back and followed the other's as they headed toward their next destination, Shamouti Island.

**Meanwhile….**

"Hahahahahahahaha, man Luffy is just so funny." Tom laughed as he watched his favorite show up until it suddenly said 'To Be Continued'. "What it's over, man now I have to wait till next week!" Tom whined as he pouted at the television. "Oh well." He turned off the television and laid his head back on his couch as he stared up at the ceiling.

Tom's facial expression quickly changed as he had a frown on his face. 'So, it looks like it's time. I just hope Ash can do it.' Tom thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"So, it seems their heading toward Shamouti Island now." The flying Pokemon told the raven haired trainer.

"Will he be able to keep the secret?" The teen asked.

"Only if he doesn't see a girl cry, then yes he would be able to." The Pokemon told him.

"I see." The teen responded, but in his head he thought differently. 'It looks like he will spill the beans after all.' The teen sighed as he went back to his training alongside his best friend.

**Shamouti Island…..**

After a long flight on the bird Pokemon, the gang was able to arrive safely on the Shamouti Island. Brendan called his Pokemon back as Misty and Tracey began to remember the good old days. Max was fascinated by the island as he looked out in the distance to see three islands all residing in front of Shamouti. Dawn was also amazed at the beautiful pink and red flowers that bloomed around some sort of ritual circle as she took a sniff of the flowers. May and Brock looked around the old monuments and were amazed, until May found something that intrigued her.

"I wonder what this is." May wondered as she looked up to see some sort of tablet with writing on it, but was not able to depict it.

"That's the stone that explains the Legend of the Chosen One." May jumped back in surprise at the sudden voice as she turned around to see a Slowking standing right behind her giving May a smile.

"It's a talking S-Slowking…." May stuttered as she was shocked.

"Slowking, it's so great to see you again!!!" Slowking turned around and saw Misty and Tracey who he remembered.

"Misty, Tracey it's great to see you again." Slowking greeted as he shook hands with both. "So what brings you here?" Slowking asked, but was startled by a fascinated Dawn and Max.

"Wow, it's a talking Slowking!" They both said as the examined the pink Pokemon, as Slowking sweat dropped.

"Come Max, Dawn." Brock said as they looked back at the breeder and whined as they walked away from Slowking.

Slowking sighed in relief before looking back towards them. "So, what can I help you with?"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but don't you just love cliff hangers. =)


	5. Chapter 5: The Chosen One's Mission

Well here is chapter 5 and sorry for updating it so late. I've been busy studying for Finals and stuff that I didn't get a chance to write this chap. But no need to fear, chapter 5 is here!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chosen One's Mission**

"So, what can I help you with?" Slowking asked as he looked at everyone from left to right.

"Well, you see it has something to do with Ash." Misty began.

"Ah, you mean the Chosen One, how is he?" Slowking asked with a smile. But the smile soon faded as he looked at everyone who all had frowns plastered on their faces.

"You see, he's missing and we believe he's here." Misty finished as Slowking raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think he's here?" He asked as he watched Tracey take off his backpack and began looking through a small pocket at the side of his pack. Slowking's eyes widened when he saw the sun light reflect the item. He recognized the item as a silver feather and he knew who that feather belonged to.

"This feather belongs to Lugia, no?" Misty asked as Slowking walked closer to examine it. Tracey gave Slowking the feather as he took it and began examining every inch of the feather.

"Yep, there is no doubt about it. This feather does belong to a Lugia." Slowking told them as their faces were brightened up.

"Then that means that Ash-" Max began, but Slowking spoke.

"It is a feather that belongs to a Lugia, but how do you know it belongs to the Guardian of the Sea?" Slowking asked as everyone looked at each other. "This feather could belong to any of the Lugia's in the world. However I understand your suspicion of it belonging to the Guardian of the Sea." Slowking explained.

"Then does that mean…" May began as Slowking looked at her.

"I'm not saying it doesn't belong to him, but to tell you the truth the Guardian of the Sea has not risen from these waters since the Chosen One saved the world. I should know I always am here after all." Slowking told them as the frowns came back.

"You're lying…" Everyone looked at the source of the voice and were shocked at what she just saSlowking wasn't fazed as Dawn stood right in front of him and glared.

"Who are you?" Slowking asked not knowing the blue haired girl.

"My name is Dawn and I say you're lying." She responded as everyone looked at her with concerned faces.

"Dawn, if Slowking says he isn't here, then-" Brock tried to reason with her, but she quickly turned and looked at him.

"How do you know he isn't lying?!" Dawn asked not only Brock, but everyone else. "I can sense him…I know he was here." Dawn turned back to look down at Slowking.

"I'm not sure what your feelings are toward the Chosen One, but I can reassure you he was never here. Slowking's never lie." Slowking told her as she angrily shook her fist.

"Don't give me that!" She shouted causing everyone around her to jump in surprise. "I know Ash was here, so start talking!"

Slowking stared at her and was about to tell her he didn't know, until he saw one of his weaknesses. He saw tears began to fall slowly down her face as Slowking began to shake nervously. "I-I'm t-telling you, A-Ash was n-never here…" Slowking stuttered as everyone gasped at Slowking and his uneasiness.

"Please…tell me the truth…" She asked of Slowking as tears began to fall freely down her face. "…Ash is important to me…" She continued, "…so please tell me where he is?" Dawn finished as everyone frowned at the crying girl before turned their stares at Slowking. They were a bit surprised to see him start to sweat and wondered if he really did lie.

"Alright…" Slowking confessed as he took a big sigh. "The truth is-" Slowking was about to confess, but was interrupted by a tall water cyclone that seemed to pop out of the water. Everyone was surprised at what just appeared except for Tracey and Misty who knew what it was. Dawn just stared in amazement with her mouth gaped open as the tears finally stopped.

"What is that?" Brendan shouted as was prepared to call out his Pokemon.

"Don't worry; it's nothing to be afraid of." Misty reassured them as they noticed her knowing smile.

After a few more spins, the cyclone began to disappear and a silver flying Pokemon popped out of the cyclone. The Silver Pokemon had his wings spread as he flapped them in order to stay air borne as it gazed down at the gang. The Silver Pokemon began to lower himself down to the field of flowers as everyone was amazed at the sight. The Pokemon soon planted his feet on the ground as he brung his wings toward him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Lugia?" Misty said as she smiled up at him. Lugia gave her a nod as he then gazed down toward Slowking, who began to sweat under it.

"I'm sorry, but I failed." Slowking apologized as he lowered his head in shame.

"Do not worry about it." Lugia told him as some of the gang passed in shock.

"That Lugia is talking!" May yelled as Lugia looked at her. May gave him a nervous smile as Max suddenly ran toward him.

"Wow that is so cool!" Max shouted in amazement as looked up at Lugia.

"First a talking Slowking and now a talking Lugia, what in the world is going on?" Dawn asked no one in particular as she too was amazed, but was not as excited as Max was.

"First some reason I'm not surprised." Brock chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"I don't blame you; I mean both of us have seen a lot of talking Pokemon after all." Misty added with a chuckle of her own.

"I'm flattered, but I have a message that I have to give to you, from the Chosen One." Everyone gasped as they all stared in shock. Dawn was shocked the most as they finally found out a clue about Ash.

"So much for that 'Slowking's don't lie' comment." Brendan teased as Slowking lowered his head and sweat dropped.

Everyone laughed slightly before putting on a serious face toward Lugia. "So, what is this message from Ash?" Misty asked.

"He requests you to not look for him." Everyone was surprised, especially Dawn as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Why would he say such a thing?" Dawn asked as Lugia looked down at her, not fazed by the visible tears.

"Because he is going to do something that if any one of you gets involved and get hurt, he will never forgive himself." Lugia explained as their eyes widened.

"Well at least tell us what this thing is." Tracey said as Lugia closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"If I tell you, you must promise me to not tell anyone about it." Lugia said as he received nods from everyone and especially Dawn who had her hand on her heart. Lugia took another deep sigh, "The Chosen One is going to lead us Legendary Pokemon into a war." Everyone gasped when they heard the word 'war'.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Brock asked as they all had the same question.

"Like I said, the Chosen One will lead us to a war that will determine the faith of the Pokemon world. It is going to be a war that no one has ever seen and will never see again. This war is going to change the world forever for both humans and Pokemon alike." Lugia explained as everyone was too shocked to do anything.

Brock was the first one to speak, "Who is this war against?"

Lugia closed his eyes before speaking again. "It will be against the Pokemon that is considered the "Original One". The Pokemon that will be awaken on the day of origin. This will be a battle against the strongest Pokemon in history and only the Chosen One can defeat him."

Everyone tried to understand everything Lugia was telling them, but it was too shocking and no one had anything to say. So they just stood their and just stared at Lugia with eyes widened.

Dawn managed to slowly get out of shock as she began to take deep breaths. "Ash…" She whispered as Lugia overheard, but said nothing and just stared at her. Lugia then smiled.

"However, there is one thing that you guys can help him with." Everyone was out of their shock the moment they heard him.

"But wait, I thought Ash said not to get involved." Brendan said as some of them nodded.

"True, but he does not have to know about this." Lugia explained as they listened carefully. "In order to win this battle, we will need all the legendary Pokemon we can get. However, it seems the 'Original One' has begun to make his move. "

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked.

"It seems he is taking control of some of the legendary Pokemon and adding them to his army. Your task is to find all the Legendary Pokemon you can and make them join our forces before the 'Original One' puts them under his control." Lugia explained.

"But wait, how do we find these legendary Pokemon? I mean people have searched their whole lives for them and you expect us to find them like finding a Caterpie in Viridian Forest." Brock told him.

"What you say is true, but I will give you something that will help you find them more easily." Lugia told them as he looked toward Slowking. "Slowking, get me the three orbs of fire, ice and lightning." Slowking nodded as he ran toward the monument. Slowking ran up the stairs and began to pull out three orbs and ran back down to give Misty, Brendan and Dawn each an orb.

"These orbs will help you locate every Legendary Pokemon in each of the four regions. The moving particle inside the orbs will light up when a legendary Pokemon is near and then point in the direction the Pokemon is located. However, be warned as some of the Legendary Pokemon have been taken under his control, so do be careful." Lugia explained as everyone nodded in understanding.

"So how do we find out if they are under his control?" May asked.

"That I do not know. The 'Original One' can do anything to the legendary Pokemon and sometimes he does different things to them to gain them under his control. So you must be careful at all costs." Lugia told them.

"I can't believe this." A woman with red hair and a white tank top that had a big red 'R' on it whispered as she peeked at the so called twerps.

"Can't believe what Jesse?" A male with violet hair whispered. He also had a white shirt with a red 'R' on it.

"Here we are in the background and they are going to be the heroes, this is not fair." Jessie complained.

"What did you expect, we are antagonists you know." A white haired cat Pokemon told her.

"That doesn't mean squat, we should at least do something heroic once in a while." Jessie whispered toward the cat Pokemon Meowth.

"Don't you remember Jessie; we were heroes in the second movie." James told her as Jessie realized he was right.

"That was like a decade ago!" She yelled at him.

"Well, don't shout at me, tell that to the writer of this fan fiction!" James yelled silently back.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Jessie yelled back.

"Never mind." James muttered.

"I can't believe I'm still stuck with these two losers." Meowth sighed as the trio turned back to spying at the twerps.

"So, do you all understand?" Lugia asked as everyone nodded. "Now remember to not tell anyone about this." He reminded them as they nodded again. "Very well, I will take my leave." Lugia said as he spread his wings and began to soar into the air.

"Wait!" He heard Dawn cry out as he looked down at her. "When you see Ash again, can you tell him this message?" Lugia nodded his head. "Don't die." Lugia smirked before nodding once again and descending down toward the sea in his cyclone form and disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

"Alright then, I guess it's time to get this show on the road." Dawn told the others as she turned toward them.

They all nodded and shouted two words, "LET'S GO!!!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Well here you go guys, I have revealed to you all the reason Ash is training hard. So tell me what you guys think!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Legendary Hunt I

Well here is the next chapter!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Legendary Hunt Part I**

Everyone split up into three groups, with two groups consisting of two while the third having three. Brock and Dawn were one group, Misty and Tracey were the other and the third group consisted May, Max and Brendan. As Brendan called out three of his flying Pokemon; Flygon, Pidgeot and Staraptor, the three groups all wished each other good luck as they flew in three different directions and only the orbs can tell them where to go.

"Good luck everyone." Slowking said quietly as he watched them before turning his head after hearing some noises. Slowking tilted his head and made his way toward where he heard the voices and saw three familiar faces. "Ah you three…"

Misty and Tracey flew toward the Jhoto region where the Treasure of Ice Island was leading them to. Misty sat behind Tracey while having her arms wrapped around his waist as Pidgeot flapped his wings in order to keep airborne. "It looks like the Treasure is pointing toward the Jhoto Region." Misty told Tracey as he nodded.

"Then I guess we are going to look for the legendaries of Jhoto, huh Misty?" Tracey responded.

"Yep, I just hope we can find them before they go to the enemy's side." Misty said frowning.

"Me too Misty, me too…" Tracey let his voice trail off as they flew across the ocean until Jhoto came into their view.

"If I remember correctly, this is Cianwood City." Misty told Tracey as she looked down at the peaceful island. Just then the Treasure of Ice Island began to light up. Misty and Tracey both looked at the Treasure before the light shimmered and the particle inside the Treasure pointed toward East. Tracey and Misty both looked at each other and nodded and then informed Pidgeot to take a right. Pidgeot nodded as he turned to the right and the three flew east passing miles of water until they arrived in Goldenrod City.

Misty and Tracey checked the Treasure again, but it was still pointing east and they continued to head in that direction. After a few minutes the Treasure lit up again, which meant that they were close to the legendary Pokemon and both looked down so they could spot this legendary Pokemon.

All three however were startled when a Thunderbolt almost hit them. They looked down to see a yellow dog type Pokemon with a lighting shaped blue tail and had some purple hair growing from his back.

"That's Raikou!" Tracey shouted as Pidgeot dodged another Thunderbolt.

"Why is it attacking us?" Misty asked Tracey as Pidgeot dodged another attack.

"I'm afraid he must be on the 'Original One's' side." Tracey told her as she frowned. Just then a Flamethrower and a Bubblebeam appeared from two different directions and were heading toward Raikou. Raikou noticed these two attacks and swiftly dodged them as the two attacks collided causing an explosion. Pidgeot, Tracey and Misty were affected by the sonic wave created from the explosion as they were pushed back.

"What in the world?" Misty asked as she looked down to see two Pokemon battling the Raikou.

"Hey those are Entei and Suicune!" Tracey shouted as Entei fired a Flamethrower at Raikou. The thunder dog Pokemon dodged it successfully, but was too late to notice the Bubblebeam that was fired from Suicune. The Bubblebeam hit him square on, but it hardly did any damage to Raikou. Raikou then countered by using Thunder on Suicune, but she was able to dodge it and regroup with Entei as the two stared down at Raikou.

"Hey Entei, Suicune!!!" Both Pokemon looked up to see Tracey, Misty and Pidgeot lower themselves down to the ground and the two approached the Pokemon. "Entei and Suicune, please listen to us!" Tracey asked the two Pokemon who looked at each other and then back at Tracey. "We mean you no harm; we have come because the Chosen One needs your help!" When Tracey mentioned the Chosen One, both Entei's and Suicune's eyes widened. "The Chosen One needs your help, so please come with us before the 'Original One' captures you and makes you one of his lackeys. I'm afraid you can't help Raikou since he has already joined with the 'Original One'. The only person who can help him now is the Chosen One!"

"Please you got to believe us! If you don't join with us, then Raikou will never be saved and you might end up under the 'Original One's' control!" Misty added as both Entei and Suicune looked at the two.

But before they responded, Raikou appeared and sent a Thunder attack at Entei and Suicune, who took it full blast with Suicune taking most of the damage.

"Entei! Suicune!" Misty and Tracey shouted as they watched the two legendary dog Pokemon get zapped. They watched as Raikou finished his attack and Suicune fell down from taking the super effective damage. Entei however was holding on as he stared at Raikou and shot a Flamethrower at him. Raikou was able to dodge and then Raikou used his quick attack to knock Entei off his feet and onto the ground next to Suicune. Both Pokemon stared at Raikou and struggled to get up, but they took to much damage from the new acquired power of Raikou.

Raikou began to silently approach them, but stopped when he saw Misty and Tracey both in front of Entei and Suicune with their arms out. Entei and Suicune looked at the two shocked as Raikou wasn't fazed by it.

"Please you have to join us Entei, Suicune." Misty whispered toward the two legendary dog Pokemon. The two legendaries just looked at Misty and Tracey before looking at each other. They nodded and slowly stood up on all fours and both roared. Tracey and Misty looked at the two Pokemon and smiled before looking at each other and giving the other thumbs up.

The two then took out a Pokeball and sent forth their Pokemon. Tracey called out his Scyther, while Misty called out her Gyarados. Scyther, a bug Pokemon with scythes as arms came out and roared his name as he was ready for battle. Gyarados was also ready for battle as he roared as well. Gyarados was like a dragon snake Pokemon that was able to levitate and had some fins growing from his long body.

"Alright Gyarados uses Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted as Gyarados did what his trainer asked and shot a huge cannon of water at Raikou who jumped out of the way.

"Scyther use your Fury Cutter!" Tracey commanded as Scyther charged at Raikou and began to swing his arms at Raikou who was dodging it successfully.

"Gyarados use your Flamethrower!" Gyrados shot a Flamethrower from his mouth and was able to hit Raikou directly thanks to the distraction from Tracey's Scyther. However, Raikou was able to recover quickly and attacked both Scyther and Gyarados with a Thunder attack that was very effective against the two.

"Scyther!" Tracey called out his Pokemon who landed right in front of him.

"Gyarados!" Misty shouted as her Pokemon landed in front of her. Both Entei and Suicune watched the two trainers as they were shocked to see the two trainers helping them. They looked at each other and began walking forward until they were in front of Misty and Tracey. Scyther and Gyarados both stood up and now all four Pokemon stared at Raikou as he prepared himself for their attacks.

"Alright Scyther, use your Quick Attack!" Scyther did as he was ordered and used quick movements to land a hit to Raikou, who was effected by the attack slightly. Then Suicune attacked him with a Bubblebeam attack and she was able to hit him directly.

"Gyarados use your Flamethrower!" Misty ordered as Gyarados shot another Flamethrower from his mouth. Entei helped Gyarados with his Flamethrower by firing his own Flamethrower and both Flamethrowers fused together to create one huge attack. The combined Flamethrowers directly hit Raikou engulfing him and the surrounding area in flames, as Misty and Tracey watched in amazement.

However, their expressions soon turned to shock as they saw Raikou in the middle of the flames standing on all fours. When the wind blew some of the flames away they noticed that Raikou looked unscathed. All their eyes widened as Raikou walked out of the flames and stared at them with angry eyes. The Pokemon all prepared themselves for his attack, but something seemed to catch Raikou's attention.

Raikou looked up and both Misty and Tracey did as well, but saw nothing. They looked back at Raikou, who was still looking up at the sky and then they looked at each other. Raikou then turned back toward them and let out a roar before he ran away from them in the opposite direction.

"What do you think he was looking at?" Misty asked Tracey.

"I'm not sure, but I think he wasn't looking at anything but someone was talking to him." Tracey told her as she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, but that seems to be what I think happened just now." He told her as she was even more confused. Entei and Suicune both turned to look at Tracey and Misty as the two recalled their Pokemon.

"Thanks Entei and Suicune for helping us." Misty thanked bowing her head. Entei and Suicune both nodded in response.

"So what do we do now since we found two Pokemon who could help us?" Tracey wondered as well as did Misty.

"Well, we could really use your help to find any other legendary Pokemon to join us." Misty suggested as Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Misty." Entei and Suicune both nodded as they agreed to the plan. Then the Treasure of Ice Island glowed again and this time the particles in the Treasure pointed North West. Misty and Tracey both nodded as they, Pidgeot and the two new allies headed in that direction.

**Meanwhile…**

"So you got them involved didn't you?" The black haired teen asked Lugia as he nodded his head.

"Yes, but they will help us. They will find Legendary Pokemon who will help us with in our fight." Lugia told him as the black haired teen sighed.

"Fine then, but makes sure they don't get hurt." The teen told him as Lugia nodded. "I guess we should get back to my training, the Day of Origin is getting closer. I must get stronger and I will win this war." The teen declared clenching his fist in determination. Lugia just smiled as he watched the Chosen One resume his training.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it, please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: The Legendary Hunt II

Well here is the next chapter!!!! Sorry for the long wait, but Ive been busy and sort of had a writer's block. So sorry for the long wait, but remember that this story will not be stopped since I really like writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Legendary Hunt Part II**

After Misty's and Tracey's alliance with both Entei and Suicune, the four including Pidgeot head over to their next destination as pointed by the Treasure they had.

May, Max and Brendan were having a little bit of trouble.

"The Treasure is pointing west Max!" May yelled to her brother, as the four were stuck in the middle of nowhere, trying to pick a direction.

"I'm telling you May, it is pointing to the north!" Max shouted back, disagreeing with his older sister. Brendan sighed from his seat on the rock, as he watched the siblings argue over the direction the Treasure was pointing to.

"West!"

"North!"

"WEST!!!!"

"NORTH!!!!"

"Can we just go in the direction it's pointing to already!" Brendan shouted over them, getting their attention. "Look I didn't mean to shout, but if you guys keep arguing we won't be able to find any Legendary Pokemon. So I say we just go in the direction the Treasure is pointing toward and stop arguing if it is pointing north, west or any other direction." Brendan explained, hopping off the rock and walking toward the two, Flygon following behind him.

The two siblings looked at each other before sighing. They both knew Brendan was right and it was pointless to argue over something so stupid. Brendan smiled softly, happy that the two seemed to calm down. "Fine..." They both replied.

"Good, now let's just go that way before anything else happens." Brendan told them, pointing to the right. The two nodded as they walked in the direction the Treasure pointed them to.

An hour passed since they began traveling and they still didn't find any Legendary Pokemon. The Treasure just kept pointing in the same direction the whole time, but it was taking too long. May was slouching, obviously being tired from all the walking. However, she knew both Brendan and her younger brother Max wouldn't want to stop. So she just decided to slowly trail behind them, keeping pace so she wouldn't get lost.

After a short while, they finally made it to the end of the island they were on and May was happy to see a beach where they could relax. But her idea of a nice break was interrupted when the Treasure of Fire began to shine. The three knew they were very close to a Legendary Pokemon, but the only problem was that they couldn't see one anywhere.

"I wonder where this Legendary Pokemon is?" Brendan asked scratching his head, looking around.

"Maybe it's hiding." Max thought walking up to the water.

"Why do they always have to hide?" May whined slumping onto the sand.

Brendan just looked at her with a soft smile, until Max's voice was heard. "Hey, the water's rising!" Brendan and May looked at Max who was retreating from the water, and indeed the water was rising.

"What is that?" May asked as Max hid behind May and Brendan grabbed one of his Pokeballs. Out of the water came out the biggest fish Pokemon they ever seen besides a Wailord. The blue Pokemon had strange marks on it's body that seemed to be glowing. The Pokemon that appeared was indeed the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre.

"It's Kyogre!" Brendan shouted, shocked to see one of Hoenn's Legendaries.

Kyogre glanced at the three and shot out a Hydro Pump in their direction, causing all of them to panic. However, the attack never hit them as something protected them from it. The three were surprised to find the blocker to be a huge red lizard like Pokemon, with strange markings on his body. The red Pokemon was no other than the Legendary Groudon.

"It's Groudon!" Max shouted as he looked up at the enormous Pokemon that seemingly saved them from a devastating attack. Kyogre wasn't happy when he saw Groudon, as it slowly dived back into the water, preparing for his next wave of attacks. Groudon trailed his eyes toward the three and Flygon, before turning his body to get a better glimpse of them. Groudon seemed to have remembered both Max and May from his battle with Groudon before, but did not recognize Brendan. However, he guessed that he was probably a friends so he didn't attack him.

Groudon (You must leave, Kyogre is being possessed by the Original One. If you don't hurry you can get yourselves killed. Tell the Chosen One that I will join his side, but for now I have to deal with him!

Groudon roared to them, but they were not able to understand a single word.

"What did he say?" May asked confused.

"He said to leave this place now." The three all turned around and were both shocked to see two similar flying type Pokemon. However one of them was red and the other was blue as they looked at them. "He also said that he will join the Chosen One's side, but has to deal with Kyogre who has been possessed by the Original One." The red one told them, which shocked the three.

"You can talk?!?!" Brendan asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm using telekineses and I want you guys to inform Ash that we will join his side as well, right Latios?" The red Pokemon asked the blue Pokemon next to him, who's name was Latios.

"Yes, we will." Latios agreed with Latias.

Groudon (Quick! He's coming back to launch another attack!)

"Oh no, Kyogre is planning to launch another attack. We must hurry!" Latias informed them. "Quick get on." He told them as May hopped onto Latias and Max onto Latios. Brendan hopped onto his Flygon as they all flew away from the battle field.

Kyogre then popped out of the water and launched another Hydro Pump at Groudon, who countered with a Solarbeam attack. The two attacks collided creating a huge explosion and a sonic wave that sent Latias, Latios and Flygon away from the battle field with a strong force.

Kyogre was able to dive back down to the water as Groudon prepared for another Solarbeam. May, Max and Brendan were able to get far from the battle field, but were able to see what was happening.

"Will Groudon be okay?" May asked Latias.

"He's strong enough to handle Kyogre, but it will be trouble if **he** showed up." Latias told them, as they gave him a confused look.

"Who's **he**?" Brendan asked.

"Let's just say, he is also under the Original One's control and it won't be pretty if he shows up." Latios told him as they watched the next round of the battle.

Kyogre, however did not pop out of the water like last time, but this time he created a huge wave that was heading toward Groudon and the island, as Groudon continued to gather energy.

"That wave is so huge!" Max pointed out.

"And it's coming at such speed!" Brendan also pointed out.

"Come on Groudon, please make it in time." May prayed as all of them waited to see what will happen next.

May's prayer seemed to have gave him enough energy to launch a devastating Solarbeam that broke the wave in half. However, Kyogre was expecting this and he popped out of the water to land a Hydro Pump at Groudon. The force of Kyogre's attack pushed Groudon back, destroying every tree and rocks in his path.

"Oh no!" Brendan whispered, not believing what he just saw.

Groudon took a huge amount of damage and looked like he couldn't handle another attack like that. Groudon glared at Kyogre as he dove back into the water. Latias and Latios both gave Groudon a concerned look, as they flew toward him.

"Groudon, we have to retreat!" Latias told him.

"Yeah, if you take another attack like that you wouldn't stand a chance." Latios agreed.

Groudon (I know, but if I don't stop him now, it could get very ugly.)

"I know that, but we need to believe in the Chosen One, otherwise we will lose the war. We have to retreat now." Latios explained as Groudon began to gather his thoughts.

After a while Groudon made his decision.

Groudon (Fine, take us back to Shamouti Island.)

Latios and Latias smiled gladly as the two nodded their heads, and used their psychic abilities to teleport everyone away from the island. Kyogre came out of the water to notice that they were gone, before diving back in the water and heading into the darkness of the sea.

Soon afterwards, all of them arrived at Shamouti Island to be greeted by Slowking and Team Rocket?

May and Max were shocked to see Team Rocket as they hopped of off Latias and Latios. "What the hell are you three doing here?" May shouted pointing to the three.

"Well...um...you...see..." They began to explain, but Slowking backed them up.

"Do not worry, they are needed to help the Chosen One in his mission." Slowking explained as Max and May looked confused.

"But they are always trying to steal Ash's Pikachu." Max argued.

"I know, but if it wasn't for these three...the Chose One wouldn't have saved the world." Slowking explained, as Team Rocket nodded their head like a couple of bobble heads.

"Really?" May asked, still not sure of the idea.

"Yes, but enough about them. It seems you have brought some Legendary Pokemon with you." Slowking said looking at Latias, Latios and Groudon.

"Yes, we only serve the Chosen One." Latias told Slowking, getting a smile out of the Pink Pokemon.

"Thank you." Slowking thanked them.

"Say Slowking, how are the other's doing?" Brendan asked.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully they found Legendary Pokemon to help us, or else." Slowking told him as they all nodded in agreement and hoped the others were doing ok.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
